Unexcepted love
by Babywolf12
Summary: They met at the unexcepted place and fall inlove. Roman Reighs/OC
1. Chapter1

Title - Unexcepted love

Disclaimer- Dont own any of WWE

* * *

She got out of the car of her grandfathers car. She looked at him "Mom is going to kill us you know this right?" He looked at her " Okay your mother is just going to be pissed because I didn't bring her with us Donna" Donna laughed " Yeah I know but Grandpa you know she is going to flip" He nodded his head" Yeah I know." He opened the door to for her.

Donna smiled when she saw her two man guys waiting for them. "Paul there they are" Donna smiled and waved. Paul laughed" Get over here!" Paul laughed when she ran over and hugged him" Oh I missed you guys" she pulled away from him and gave Mark and hug. Mark smiled " We missed you too kiddo" her grandfather walked up to them. Paul shook his hand. Donna saw her favorite team the shield at the booth for the meet and greet.

She looked at her grandfather " Can I go over and my shirt signed please" he nodded his head. She walked over with her shirt that she bought online waiting to get it sighed. The line finally went by quick and it was her turn. Seth mouth dropped " Aren't you…' Donna nodded her head before he could finish " Yes I am the person you think I am" Seth got out of his chair and went over to her and hugged her" Okay I'm going to hug you now". Roman and dean laughed. Donna placed her shirt on the table "can your sign it?" All three of them signed it at the same time.

Donna waved goodbye to them and walked over to her grandfather and the other. Roman sighed "wow that girl is amazing cute" Seth and Dean nodded and went back to signing pictures posters and t-shirts.

Donna smiled and cheer when the shield came out for there match against Daniel Bryan. She and her grandfather were sitting right up front to see the match up close. After the match was over her and her grandfather went to the hotel and got ready for the after party. Her grandfather handed her room key " we will meet down her in about 2 hours so go and get ready.

Donna went up to her room and got ready. she showered and out on her blue jeans and dress shirt. She looked at the clock and saw she only had about fifteen minutes left to finish getting ready. She put on her sliver belt and her heels and then put her hair up in a ponytail and curled it. She put her tiger lily clip in her hair. She grabbed her purse and went downstairs.

Paul smiled when he saw Donna walk up to them" Wow kiddo you clean up nicely" Donna laughed " Well Im 20 years old I need to look good" Her grandpa walked up to them " Alright time to have fun" they walked into the ballroom that the WWE had rented for the after party. Seth walked up to her and hugged her again " hey" Donna smiled " Hey Seth" Her grandfather eyed Seth" Hey you do know that is my granddaughter" Seth Let her go quickly " Sorry!" Donna sighed and lightly hit his shoulder "Grandpa he is fine... I'm going to go hangout with him... And don't worry if I get tired I have my room key and I will got up to my room" He smiled " alright"

Donna walked with Seth over to the others. Roman eyes widen when he saw her. Dean "Who is your friend Seth?" Seth laughed " Ha-ha very funny dean " it the girl from the meet and greet" Roman stood up and grabbed her hand " care you dance?" Donna nodded her head "Seth can you watch my bag please?" Seth grabbed her hand "of course"


	2. Chapter 2

Roman walked them out to the middle of the dance floor where it was crowded. He pulled her close" You look amazing" Donna smiled "Thank you" Roman smirked " So did you enjoy your time at the show tonight" Donna laughed a little " Yeah I did" Seth smiled and walked over to them " mind if I cut in?" Roman sighed "no of course not" roman kissed her hand and left" Seth started dancing with her.

"Why did you have to cut in?" Donna laughed. Seth smiled "Because if I didn't he would have pined you to the ground and have his way with you" Donna sighed "the feeling would have been the same" Seth smirked "So you do like him?" Donna nodded her head" Yeah I do he is a great guy ". The music stop and Seth walked her back to the table. Seth handed her back her purse.

Donna smiled " Well I'm going to head back to my room and get some sleep before I have to head home tomorrow" She turned and walked away. Roman got up and went after her " care if I walk you to your room" Donna smiled " No I don't mind it would be nice to have someone to talk to" roman grabbed her hand and walked to room.

Donna sighed when she got to her room "Thanks for walking with me" roman nodded his head " Anytime Donna it was a pleasure to meet you" Donna smiled " goodnight Roman" she kissed his cheek . Roman sighed and pulled her into a kiss. Donna kissed him back immediately. Roman pulled away a little "Room key" Donna pulled away and slid her room in the door lock opening the door walking into the room. Roman followed her in. She placed her purse and room key down.


End file.
